blackbuccaneertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Captain Zito Hex
Captain Zito Hex or Just Hex, Was an Undead General serving The Undead commander, Jolly roger in the War of Jolly Roger. He made his first Appearance in Chapter 4 and ending in 4. He Started out as a Gypsy with His special powers of teleportation, Stunning, and Nature mystics. Chapter 4 Our day A spoiler is below for the Fourth movie please leave this page or scroll down Hex was undead while Beckett sent Chris, Black, Law, and Their Slaves and soldiers on a special mission, To Humanize Hex once again. Once they did, Hex " betrayed ''" Chris And Sunk The Black Demon. Hex and Black were old Friends due to the Crew of El patron. Hex Traveled around the caribbean to Learn about The Plans. He found out on tortuga with Black telling him about Jolly being alive and terroring the caribbean and will destroy it with Portal 229. Black went to Port royale to pick up the last living soldiers and hex. Hex walked with black to the safe point where Chris Awaited for hex and to settle a Surrender. Hex Told black He was Apart of this plan and shot Black Two times almost Instantly Killing him. Black needed to Catch up with Jolly,Chris, and Hex. He followed them into the Portal. Victor Went to take down a Barrier On Cutthroat where hex guarded and on stand by to Guard, The Nemisis, Jolly's Flagship was drifting with Chris and jolly awaiting For the Mass shadow Generator to Make a Shadow portal to Destroy the Normal Caribbean and The Entire Universe. Black Boarded The Nemisis and Battled chris. Black was sent to execute jolly so some of the Immortality on Chris and hex would weaken, Fortunely Chris did their dirty work by shooting jolly off the Rim Of the ship sending him into a Soul filled Maelstrom. Chris fled Jolly's Flag ship In . Chris went to Raven cove to make sure The crew wouldn't find the Secret Person to Unlock the secrets of the mass shadow generator. Black Sailed to Raven cove where he hid From Rage ghosts. He founded Diana and the mass shadow generator who gave him the code and fled out of the portal. Black Actived the Generator and It estimated by the time chris and hex was defeated it would fully active and Destroy the realm of portal 229. Hex was told of jollys Death by chris, Hex was no fool, he knew After they would Kill black chris would Try a scheme to Kill him and escape.Hex got it out Also. Hex wasn't working for chris. '''CHRIS' was working for Hex. Hex used chris betrayals and learnt them well he persuaded black to help him defeat chris, Black constantly disagreed, He batlled hex until they had to come to agree. In The end Chris was burned and quickly got back up and found out the lava was cold than being hot. Hex and black Battled again. Chris Knew he did was wrong. He told hex he corrupted him and shot him in the chest almost fatally killing if not fired by two more shots. Chris dropped his pistol. Black grabbed the pistol and Hex begged for mercy knowing he could be redeemed. It was too late, Black shot hex two times. They all escaped.